The following are related co-pending United States patent applications:
REMOVABLE SMALL FORM FACTOR FIBER OPTIC TRANSCEIVER MODULE CHASSIS, Ser. No. 09/489,870, filed Jan. 20, 2000, by Scott M. Branch, David P. Gaio and William K. Hogan;
REMOVABLE LATCH AND BEZEL ELECTRO-MAGNETIC INTERFERENCE GROUNDING FEATURE FOR FIBER-OPTIC TRANSCEIVERS, Ser. No. 09/410,786, filed Oct. 1, 1999, by Scott M. Branch, David P. Gaio and William K. Hogan;
REMOVABLE SMALL FORM FACTOR FIBER OPTIC TRANSCEIVER MODULE AND ELECTROMAGNETIC RADIATION SHIELD, Ser. No. 09/489,184, filed Jan. 20, 2000, by Scott M. Branch, David P. Gaio and William K. Hogan;
PIVOTING TYPE LATCH FOR REMOVABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICES, Ser. No. 09/591,640, filed Jun. 9, 2000, by Scott M. Branch, Leland L. Day, David P. Gaio, Michael F. Hanley and William K. Hogan;
PULL TYPE LATCH MECHANISM FOR REMOVABLE SMALL FORM FACTOR ELECTRONIC MODULES, Ser. No. 09/657,214, filed Sep. 7, 2000, by Scott M. Branch, David P. Gaio, Michael F. Hanley and William K. Hogan; and
PULL TYPE LATCH MECHANISM FOR REMOVABLE SMALL FORM FACTOR ELECTRONIC MODULES, Ser. No. 09/669,624 filed Sep. 25, 2000 by Scott M. Branch, David P. Gaio, Michael F. Hanley and William K. Hogan, all of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference.
This invention relates to the field of connecting cables or other devices to computers and, more specifically, to the latching of connectors and connections together to ensure reliable service and uninterrupted data transmission and reception.
Increasingly, computers and servers are being interconnected with other computers and servers to form communications and data networks. Prodigious amounts of data and other communications are transmitted and received over such networks and require reliable connection of coaxial or fiber-optic cables either to the computer/server or to interface devices connected to the computer/server to insure continued and uninterrupted connections. In order to provide the services or data that a computer or server is intended to provide to the remote computers upon demand, networked computers or servers typically operate continuously, twenty-four hours a day.
Easy connection/disconnection and reliable cable connections are necessary to permit rapid, easy and reliable changing of cables as needs arise. One approach, which is rapidly becoming a standard within the industry, utilizes a transceiver module to receive signals from the network cable and to transmit signals to the computer or server, or vice-versa.
This type transceiver module may be designed in various versions, but all are compatible with the particular connector and port in a particular computer or server. Some transceivers can receive optical signals and output electronic signals to the computer and vice-versa. Other transceiver modules may be designed to receive electronic signals from the network cables and output or transmit computer compatible electronic signal and vice-versa. Transceiver modules are inserted into and connected to the data ports of a computer or server. The transceiver modules must be reliably latched into data ports and be retained against reasonable forces exerted on cables without being disconnected from the data ports. At the same time, the latching of the transceiver modules must not be so resistive to unintentional disconnection forces that the transceiver module is damaged if the cables are pulled excessively.
The latching devices preferably are disposed on the transceiver modules so that these latching devices are removed from the host device whenever the transceiver module is removed. Therefore, the latch itself cannot be left in the data port, unprotected as such, and face the possibility of breakage from impacts or forces exerted thereon. Such breakage is a problem presented by designs wherein the latch mechanism is not removed from the data port whenever a transceiver module is removed. Remaining as part of the host device, a latch release member is obviously exposed to damage as it will project from the host device without a protective device to shield the latch device.
The latch is designed and created to be an intentionally xe2x80x9cweak linkxe2x80x9d in the retention apparatus to desirably protect from destructive forces, the more expensive components, such as a transceiver module; those forces include those exerted by a person tripping over the cables or pulling excessively hard on the cables.
It is an object of the invention to latch a modular device into a predetermined position or receptacle relative to a host device.
It is another object to the invention to enable a latch to hold the latched device in a latched condition pending release of the latching member from the modular device.
It is an additional object of the invention to effect latching of the latch mechanism as a part of an inserting motion.
It is still another object of the invention to effect unlatching as part of an extracting movement.
It is a still further object of the invention for the latch mechanism to be easily replaceable on the device being latched to the host device.
Other Objects of the Invention will become apparent from a complete understanding of the structural and operational aspects of the invention provided by the attached drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
This Summary of the Invention is intended to present a succinct and summary description of the invention and is not intended to be a basis for limiting of the invention in any manner.
An electronic module is latched to the host device by a latch spring with an inwardly turned end to engage a surface on the electronic module and block movement of the electronic module, thereby insuring that the electronic module remains inserted into and electronically engaged with the electronics within the host device. This connection allows the optical signals or other signals of a network not only to be received, converted and utilized by the host device but also to convert and transmit the signals of the host device to a form usable on the network.
The latch is formed of a portion of an electro-magnetic interference cage or shield or is fabricated of a resilient cantilevered member with an end thereof formed to create a latch portion extending substantially transverse to the axis of movement of the electronic module and disposable in the path of transverse surface, blocking movement of the electronic module in a disconnecting direction. The cantilevered member in the form of a beam spring may be separately formed and attached to some other rigid structure in the host device.
The latch is controlled to deflect and to release the electronic module for extraction or removal of the electronic module by a latch release member. The latch release member is attached to and carried by the electronic module in a manner that permits movement relative to the electronic module. The latch release member is preferably spring-biased to a retracted position which causes disengagement from the latch member, permitting the latch member to flex and restore to the effective, latching position.
The latch release member may be pulled in a natural removal or extraction direction to cause camming surfaces on the latch release member to engage and cam the latch member out of the path of the latching surface on the electronic module and permit the pulling of the latch release member to further pull the electronic module from engagement with and within the host device.
The latch release member is dislocated against the force of a restore spring arms extending from the body of the latch release member and are arranged to abut against a juxtaposed surface to better provide the extraction or removal force to the electronic module.
The invention permits release and removal of the electronic module from the host device and is accomplished by a natural pulling motion necessary to extract the electronic module.
The invention may be implemented into any type of module that must be latched into a host and must be removed from time to time.
A more complete understanding of the structure and operation of the latching mechanism of the invention may be gained from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the invention that follows.